


An Interlude

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: The Designer and the Actor [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Designer Castiel, Halloween, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: “Why are we doing this, again?”Dean replied, “because we’re crossing things off our fear lists.  I already fucking skydived with you.  Singing in front of an unsuspecting crowd is nothing compared to falling from the clouds.”





	An Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a baby fic before I get to the final three! I included “Brand New Moves” by Hey Violet, indicated with ellipsis. Enjoy!

Engagement news stories took longer than usual to dissipate. Even after Dean’s movie premiere, they remained.

Castiel was sure they would disappear when he unveiled some new pieces on Halloween. It was the one-year anniversary of his and Charlie’s fashion line, and he had some new additions to the collection.

Dean was at his side proudly, and was actually helping out quite a bit.

Leaving his actor fiancé idle and jobless resulted in this. Cas would have to make sure this happened more often.

“Okay,” Charlie said, “ready to do this, Cas?”

The crowd waiting for them was insane. The venue was overflowing with people. The attention that Cas and Charlie were getting was astounding.

“Wait,” Dean said, approaching Cas. “Gotta fix your tie.” Cas held still and let Dean straighten his bowtie. He brushed off Cas’s shoulders and took a step back to admire Cas’s sapphire suit. Dean smiled softly. “There you go. Now you’re ready.”

The couple shared a long look before Charlie snapped them out of their trance.

————

“Why are we doing this, again?”

Dean replied, “because we’re crossing things off our fear lists. I already fucking skydived with you. Singing in front of an unsuspecting crowd is nothing compared to falling from the clouds.”

Part of the reason Dean and Castiel connected instantly was because they had fear lists. This was a list where both of them wrote down things they were afraid of doing, in the hopes they would conquer those fears. Dean skydived with Cas to alleviate his fear of flying. Going in a plane wouldn’t be so difficult for Dean anymore. Now, it was Cas’s turn.

“It’s gonna be alright, babe. I’ll be right here cheering you on,” Dean said reassuringly.

“Does it really gotta be a pop song?”

“Yes. It’s gonna make you sound better.”

“And ridiculous,” Cas said. “And stupid. And embarrassingly silly.”

Dean chuckled into Cas’s hair. “No it won’t.” He kissed Cas’s temple. “I promise it’ll be fine. I’ll be right here.”

“Can I get a kiss, fiancé?”

Dean hummed. “You can, fiancé.” They kissed quickly. Then, it was time for Cas to sing.

They chose a karaoke bar that didn’t have many patrons. It was very late at night, so the people at the bar were incredibly drunk and wouldn’t care about singing quality.

Cas went on stage, took a steadying breath, and began.

...I’m the lock and you’re the key. So open me, come on open me. You can have me anyway you like, yeah. I’m right here so pour yourself all over me, all over me. Treat me wrongly baby, it feels so right, yeah...

Cas didn’t know what possessed him, but an air of confidence overcame him. His fear started to evaporate. He focused on his singing, not the fear, not where he was.

...Don’t it feel like it’s been forever? Don’t it feel like it’s been a while? Don’t it feel like it’s been forever? Been forever, been forever? Since the last time we danced I learned some brand new moves. Since the last time we kissed I learned a thing or two. Since the last time we danced I learned some brand new moves. I wanna try them on you, I wanna try them on you...

Castiel felt amazing. And, yes, ridiculous. But it didn’t matter. Everyone was drunk and didn’t care.

...Since the last time we kissed I learned a thing or two. I wanna try them on you, I wanna try them on you. Uh, brand new moves. I wanna try them on you. Uh, brand new moves. I wanna try them on you...

Until not everyone was drunk anymore. Or not as drunk as he hoped. People circulated closer to the stage, jumping and dancing like it was a mosh pit.

...I’m the lock and you’re the key. Won’t you come and open me? You can find anything that you like, yeah. I’ve been waiting patiently, pour yourself all over me. When you treat me wrong it’s so right...

 

People entered the karaoke bar, appearing out of nowhere. Cas was gaining a crowd. And holy shit, wasn’t that insane?

...Don’t it feel like it’s been forever? Don’t it feel like it’s been a while? Don’t it feel like it’s been forever? Been forever, been forever? Since the last time we danced I learned some brand new moves. Since the last time we kissed I learned a thing or two. Since the last time we danced I learned some brand new moves. I wanna try them on you, I wanna try them on you...

People liked his singing. This felt like a dream.

...Since the last time we kissed I learned a thing or two. I wanna try them on you, I wanna try them on you. Uh, brand new moves. I wanna try them on you. Uh, brand new moves. I wanna try them on you...

Cas finished the song with a little flair, feeling like he could finally cross this fear off his list.

...Uh, brand new moves. I wanna try them on you, I wanna try them on you. Uh, brand new moves. I wanna try them on you, I wanna try them on you...

He got loud cheers from the patrons, bowing at the applause. He went backstage and fell into Dean’s arms. Dean laughed and lifted him a little, muffling, “that was absolutely amazing, babe. You were so good.”

“Yeah?” Dean set Cas back on the ground. Cas still held him close. “It wasn’t as scary as I thought it would be.”

“See? I knew it’d be fine.” Dean and Cas withdrew from their embrace. Dean said, “I’m really proud of you. Wanna get buzzed?”

Cas hummed in affirmation.

————

“Sing that song for me.”

Cas opened his eyes, shower water trailing down his back, his hair damp. He looked at Dean across from him, his smile prying yet sweet.

It wasn’t often that they shared a shower. But after the amazing night they just had together, Cas didn’t want to part from him yet.

“Please, babe?” Dean asked hopefully.

Cas closed his eyes and put on his seductive singing voice.

...I’m the lock and you’re the key. So open me, come on open me. You can have me anyway you like, yeah. I’m right here so pour yourself all over me, all over me. Treat me wrongly baby, it feels so right, yeah...

Cas worked shampoo into his hair and chuckled. One verse was enough. He tipped his head back into the shower spray and rinsed his hair.

When he opened his eyes again, Dean was watching him darkly.

Cas winked. 

Dean said roughly, “you’re beautiful, baby. How can I convince you to have shower sex?”

Castiel laughed breathily. “That depends if you can hold me up long enough.”

Dean growled. “Is that a challenge?”

“It’s whatever you want it to be. Fiancé.”

The final tacked-on word caused Dean’s eyes to narrow. After a beat, he backed Cas against the shower wall, the spray hitting his back. Dean rested their foreheads together. “You know how I love making love to you slow. I fucking love it. Nothing compares to that. But you got me all worked up, and I really wanna try this.”

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. “If people can fuck against walls, we can figure this out. I think this’ll be hot. Or a disaster.” They chuckled. “Either way, I wanna try it too. It’s fine to experiment, I think.”

Dean pecked Cas’s lips. “I love loving you.”

“I love loving you too.”

————

“Let’s not do that again,” Dean said.

They laughed.

“Well, now we know,” Cas said.

————

“That video’s amazing,” Gabriel greeted on the phone.

Cas asked warily, “what video?”

“The one of you singing!”

Cas paled. 

Dean rushed to his side. He mouthed, “what is it?”

Cas put the phone against his chest and murmured, “there’s a video of me singing going around.”

Dean inhaled sharply. “Shit.”

“Cas? Cas?”

Cas put the phone back on his ear. “What?”

“Did you not hear me? People love it!”

“O-oh.” Cas felt his cheeks heat up regardless, but the pure dread left his system. Cas put the phone down again. He said softly to Dean, “people like it.”

Dean sighed in relief. “Okay. See? I told you that you sound incredible.” Dean smiled. “That wasn’t me just being nice.”

“Cas! What is going on?!”

Cas huffed and put the phone back on his ear. “Sorry. I was, um.”

“Be proud of yourself, Cassie,” Gabriel said. “Seriously. Mr. Sexy gave you confidence. It looks good on you.”

Since Dean was at close proximity, he laughed at the continued use of his nickname.

“Cassie! Did Dean hear that?!”

Cas and Dean’s laughing gave Gabriel his answer.

“Goddamnit! Stop doing this to me, Castiel Novak!”

**Author's Note:**

> The next part will be out in a week. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
